Una cabaña para ducharse
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Harto de que solo salga agua fría de la ducha de su cabaña, Nico decide ir a la cabaña de Poseidón para pedirle prestada a Percy su ducha. Pero no llega en el mejor momento. Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa del "Calendario de desafíos" del foro El Monte Olimpo._**

* * *

El grito de frustración sale del cuarto de baño de la cabaña de Hades a última hora de la tarde. Nico, quién había soltado el grito, miraba el chorro de agua helada que salía de su ducha. Frunció el ceño y cerró el grifo dando un suspiro.

¿Quién había diseñado su cabaña? Desde luego no había sido Annabeth. No creía que ella diseñase la cabaña de Hades haciendo que se pareciese a una casa de vampiros y que además que el agua que saliese de los grifos estuviese helada. Tal vez, los que habían diseñado la cabaña, se pensaban que a los hijos de Hades les gustaba vivir en una cripta.

_Idiotas._

Nico se volvió a vestir y salió de la cabaña 13 con ropa limpia bajo su brazo. Lo más sensato será ir a otra cabaña a ducharse. La de Apolo estaba descartada. A pesar de que Will le dejaría bañarse, los hermanos y las hermanas de su novio le interrogarían sobre Will y él, y desde luego Nico pasaba del interrogatorio. Ya fue demasiado bochornoso la primera vez. La de Zeus también estaba descartada. Jason no tendría problemas en dejarle usar su cuarto de baño. Pero la estatua gigante del Zeus hippie enfurecido le daba algo de repelús.

Así que se encaminó hacia la última de las cabañas en las que solía deambular, la de Poseidón. Percy le dejaría usar las duchas de allí, y en esa cabaña no había nada que pusiese a Nico nervioso. Ni hermanos acosadores ni estatuas gigantes de dioses hippies con varios días de estreñimiento.

_Lo mejor será que luego hable con Leo para ver si puede hacer algo con la ducha _pensó Nico cuando ya estaba llegando a la cabaña de Poseidón.

Empujo la puerta y esta se abrió sin problemas. Oyó el ruido del agua proveniente del cuarto de baño, indicando que Percy lo estaba usando. No había problema en eso. La cabaña del dios del mar contaba con varias duchas más que el resto de cabañas, así que no era un problema si Nico le pedía usar la ducha.

Se dirigió a la puerta que conducía al cuarto de baño, mientras alzaba un poco la voz. Por si Percy no le escuchaba.

—¿Percy? Déjame usar tu ducha. Es que en la mía sale el agua congelada.

Fue ha abrir la puerta, pero se encontró que Percy la estaba sujetando del otro lado.

—¿Ni-Nico? —preguntó Percy, nervioso.

—Pues claro —respondió Nico poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Desde luego en ocasiones eres demasiado tonto, Sesos de algas. Déjame usar la ducha... por favor —añadió al final.

—Es que ahora... ahora no es un buen momento, Nico —dijo Percy nerviosamente.

—¿Cómo que no es buen momento? —preguntó Nico, bastante confuso.

—No hay sitio ahora.

Nico rodó los ojos.

—¿Cómo no va ha haber sitio? Tu cabaña es la que más ducha tiene y estás tú solo en ella. ¡Como no van ha haber duchas suficientes! —exclamó Nico, moviendo el pomo de la puerta. Percy lo sujetó con firmeza desde el otro lado.

—Nico, de verdad, no es un buen momento —protestó Percy.

—Solo será un momento —gruñó Nico haciendo más fuerza. Finalmente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Sí. Percy tenía razón. No era un buen momento.

El hijo de Poseidón no estaba solo en las duchas. Junto a él, y tapando su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla, había una chica de cabello rubio y ojos grises que tenía el rostro sonrojado a más no poder. Nico también sintió que se sonrojaba.

—Ya veo que no era un buen momento —dijo Nico, tras unos segundos. La situación no podía ser más bochornosa.

—Ya te dije que no lo era —replicó Percy.

—Y yo te dije que cerrases la puerta de tu cabaña, Sesos de algas —replicó Annabeth dando un gruñido. Percy se sonrojo aún más.

—Ya... —Nico retrocedió lentamente, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos—. Pues yo... esto... me voy. Podéis seguir con... lo que quiera que estuvieseis haciendo, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Yo iré a ver a Lou Ellen para ver si tiene alguna poción para olvidar y luego iré a mi cabaña. Ducharse de vez en cuando con el agua fría o es malo.

Y Nico salió del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Ya tenía un motivo para no poder usar esas duchas. Porque de lo contrario se encontraría a Percy con su novia en una posición demasiado... comprometida.

Más le valía hablar con Leo cuanto antes o al final no podría bañarse en ningún sitio. Pero antes iría a ver a Lou Ellen.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bueno, como en la Sangre del Olimpo Nico dice que su cabaña le parece como una cripta o algo parecido. Así que empece a pensar en situaciones que se podrían dar allí y pensé en que el agua de allí estaría siempre fría. Y bueno, en esa idea a derivado este fic.**

**Espero que sus haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
